


expensive glass (cheap delusion)

by summerdayghost



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Sometimes when Tom Ripley looked in the mirror all he saw was Dickie Greenleaf staring back at him.
Relationships: Dickie Greenleaf/Tom Ripley
Kudos: 60





	expensive glass (cheap delusion)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt eighty-three of the [100 fandoms challenge](https://summerdayghost.dreamwidth.org/1559.html), mirror.

Sometimes when Tom Ripley looked in the mirror all he saw was Dickie Greenleaf staring back at him. This was turning out to be the case more and more often ever since that fateful day out on the water.

Tom liked it. All his life he had wanted to be able to love who he saw in his reflection, and he finally had it. Better yet, the man in the mirror loved him back.

(It did not matter what Dickie had said during their fight on the boat. Tom knew he was fooling himself. Dickie had to have loved him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
